Something That Matters
by ZiOfShadows
Summary: A Shepard x Wrex fanfic that I did for a friend. It stars her Shepard, a woman called Xandra. No more facts needed - most of this is left to your imagination. I apologise for Wrex's personality, it probably isn't perfect.


**Urdnot Wrex && Xandra Shepard = Something That Matters**

Xandra looked up as the doors to her quarters slid open, expecting to see a crew member bringing her the latest report, or maybe even Alenko come to apologise for getting angry with her earlier. Got she hated that man - always talking about how beautiful his past love was, not even noticing that Xandra had been trying to help him. In any case, she'd never expected Wrex to be standing in her doorway.

She blinked in surprise and lifted a hand. "Hi, Wrex. Something you need?"

Wrex entered her room, striding slowly, powerful muscles twitching under his clothing, crest reflecting the dim of the lights. For once he wasn't wearing his armor, and didn't appear to be carrying any weapons. He looked strangely vulnerable, well, he would have if he was anything but a Krogan. He didn't bother to reply to her question, and paused next to her desk as the doors to her room slid closed with a vacant beep.

There was silence as the two stared at each other. The dark of Shepards room was a relief from the bright lights of the Normandy. Even the garage was brighter than Shepards room, and Wrex knew it was due to her headaches - the brighter the lights the worse her headaches were.

"Shepard." He said suddenly, voice so very deep that Xandra twitched in her seat involuntarily.

"Wrex?" Xandra blinked, staring at him, unsure whether to be frightened or the Krogan's sudden appearance or not. "Is something wrong?" She questioned, changing her question slightly in the hope of getting an answer.

"Might be." Wrex said with a slight hand movement, and Xandra was certain she saw his blood coloured eyes flicker to her bed. Just as quickly they were back on her, glancing at her from under his brow.

Xandra quirked an eyebrow and leant back in her chair, arm slinging over the backrest as she attempted to look casual. "Anything you want to talk about?"

Wrex went quiet again, but this time appeared to be thinking. He slowly spoke, as if considering each word before it left his mouth. "Don't know how to explain it, Shepard. Even if I did, you wouldn't want to hear it." He blinked and glanced at her sidelong, as if daring her to refute that.

"Wrex, you know me better than that. I thought you trusted me? If you want to talk, talk." Xandra smiled at the Krogan in the hope he'd open up.

Wrex gave a gruff snort at the back of his throat, obviously amused by her smile. "Trust you, Shepard? Hmph. I'm a Krogan. I don't trust anyone, not fully." He slowly waved his hand as if to dismiss the statement. "If you were smart, you wouldn't trust anyone either."

"Well, call me a fool then." Xandra chuckled as she got to her feet and walked over to place a file she'd been working on in storage. She felt his eyes following her.

"You are one, Shepard, turning your back on a Krogan. Risky." Wrex still sounded amused, eyes following her as she returned to her desk.

Xandra didn't sit again, however. The air was too tense, and having a Krogan battlemaster nearby was making her a little on edge. She didn't want to think bad of Wrex, but his presence didn't make any sense. She leant her back against the desk and crossed her arms across her chest. "Wrex, is there something you need? Or is this just a friendly visit?" She smirked a little, trying to imagine his version of a friendly visit. The image didn't come easily.

Wrex chewed his tongue a little and studied her, eyes blinked a single time, and then he looked away and muttered. "That... soldier boy... likes you, Shepard. The whole crew knows it." His eyes flashed back to her dangerously quickly. "You should dismiss him. Take him down a peg." He blinked.

"Whoa, whoa, hold up." Xandra frowned. "Who's 'soldier boy' anyway?"

"The Lieutenant." Wrex's shoulders moved slightly in the Krogan version of a shrug.

"Kaidan?" Xandra quirked a brow.

Wrex gave a single nod, and then went silent and motionless, waiting to see her reaction.

Xandra rolled her eyes. "No, Wrex, he doesn't like me. And if he does, he sure has a bad way of showing it. 'Sides, I got over that a long time ago. Kaidan-" She swished her hand dismissively. "-Not my type."

"What is your type, Shepard?" Wrex's eyes narrowed slightly, as if he was concentrating fiercly.

"I dunno." Xandra shrugged, sounding much like a teenager being asked about her favorite icecream flavor. "I've never thought about it much. No one's ever asked before." She blinked and studied the Krogan.

"I'm asking now." Wrex blinked.

"Why do you want to know?" Xandra studied him, slightly humerous, slightly concerned.

Wrex's lips twitched and he hid a snarl. His shoulders moved again. "Curious. Strange creatures, you humans." He blinked and glanced away as though it was just an everyday question in an everyday situation.

"Okay..." Xandra wasn't convinced but she didn't push it.

"You didn't answer, Shepard." Wrex glanced back at her.

"Cause I don't have an answer, Wrex. I never pictured this as the sort of conversation a Krogan would want to have, so you'll have to forgive me if I haven't exactly planned ahead." Xandra's eyes were slightly wider than usual as she shrugged.

Wrex chewed his tongue a little and then replied. "Krogans... we only talk about the basics, Shepard. Either fighting, or weapons, or clan buisiness. Or mating." He added the last one with a shrug.

"Ah, right, the Genophage. I guess that must provoke a lot of talk about the mating thing, right?" Xandra nodded.

"Not as much as you'd think. Most Krogans, not intrested." He shrugged dismissively.

"You're obviously not one of them, Wrex, to be having this conversation now." She chuckled with a toss of her head.

"Mating is important, Shepard. Species wouldn't survive without it. But Krogans would rather fight than search for a cure. Humans, you're different." Wrex stepped closer to her. "You know what's really important." His voice lowered.

Xandra frowned and put her hands back on the desk as a defense. "Wrex, humans have short lives, we just act with the now and don't consider the future much." She shrugged, glancing around.

"I didn't mean humans, Shepard. You, you're different." Wrex stared down at her. "With you, the Genophage doesn't matter. The Krogan's, doesn't matter." He swiped his hand through the air, dismissing it all, and let it come to rest on her own hand. "But you do, Shepard. You, you're always here... You're not Krogan, you're not a part of the Genophage. You're... you." His head dropped down to her height and he stared at her.

Xandra felt cornered and defenceless. A shiver ran through her, her fingers trembling beneath his hand. "Wrex, is there something you want?" She asked, desperately trying to figure out why he was there.

Wrex nodded, the movement barely seen in the dark lighting, not blinking, not moving otherwise.

The silence disturbed Xandra, so she tried to force the conversation. "Like what?" She frowned, leaning back and away from him.

Wrex just moved closer though, the reasoning behind his not wearing armor suddenly apparent as his body slid up against her own. His free hand swept around her and clasp the hollow of her back, caressing her through her clothes. Even as his tongue began to trace her neck, she heard him whisper what it was he wanted.

"Something that matters."


End file.
